koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bao Sanniang
Not to be confused with Koei's original character, Mei Sanniang. Bao Sanniang is the third daughter of the Bao family and is known as one of Guan Suo's wives within fiction. She originated from the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan, a tale in which Guan Suo is the main protagonist and instead known as Hua Guan Suo. Proud of her warrior training, she refused marriage until he defeated her in a duel. Her character is considered a direct homage to Hu Sanniang, a character from the novel Water Margin who met her husband in a similar manner. Her height for her Dynasty Warriors counterpart is 162 cm (close to 5'4"). She is the first playable character in the series to not draw inspiration from Romance of the Three Kingdoms or historical records. She is fortieth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors She stars in three Legendary Modes in her debut although she is not seen in the story modes, each detailing her relationship with Guan Suo. In her first stage, she is merely wandering in Jing Province and curiously spots him by chance. He was in the midst of being pursued by the Wu army and is heavily surrounded. Hurrying to rescue the lone warrior, Guan Suo has no idea who she is and warns her to leave for her safety. Charmed with him at first glance, however, Bao Sanniang whimsically decides to protect him. When Guan Suo sincerely thanks her for the rescue, Bao Sanniang thinks their meeting is a fated encounter and is completely infatuated by him. When her second Legendary Mode takes place, she decides to follow him in the midst of his reconnaissance mission in Wu. Bao Sanniang is happy since it feels like a private getaway until they run into the three couples from Wu (Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, and their female companions) who're also trying to have a vacation. Upset that they barged in on their romantic trip, she works with Guan Suo to beat them up. Her third Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei dies and has Zhuge Liang order for an all out attack on Wei. In order to live in a peaceful world with Guan Suo, she fights to take down Cao Cao. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario detailing Bao Sanniang's service at Nan Zhong. She wants to get closer to Guan Suo as they challenge Meng Huo. The Nanman troops conceal their presence in an attempt to ambush the Shu army. To counter, Zhuge Liang orders the eastern force to withdraw and lure their enemy out. If the plan succeeds, Yue Ying unleashes her Juggernauts on them to confuse the Nanman army. As the enemy plot falls apart, the Shu army then swiftly defeat the Nanman forces. After he is beaten, Meng Huo is finally touched by Zhuge Liang's generosity, and harmony is shared between the two sides. As Bao Sanniang and Guan Suo watch the gathering from afar, she excitedly offers to go on a private getaway with him in Nan Zhong. Though he refuses, he shows her the first smile she has seen from him since their meeting in Jing. Although he doesn't praise her with the love confession she was hoping for, the young maiden is dedicated to stay by his side. Warriors Orochi Stranded from Guan Suo in Warriors Orochi 3, Bao Sanniang is first spotted at Kyushu working with Da Ji. Her main concern is the location of her "destined lover", her only condition for aiding the coalition. Throughout the story, she tries to obtain information of his whereabouts but is met with dead ends. Nene, however, recalls seeing him in the past at Mt. Tinlao. When she is finally reunited with him, Bao Sanniang routinely pesters him for a date or for his attention. She later helps Liu Shan by completing his mission at Liang Province. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Bao Sanniang is a secondary general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI who is labeled as the reckless female officer with an A rating proficiency in cavalry and navy troops. She starts off single and tends to follow Shu, though she has generated as an officer anywhere within the western lands. However, she will not appear if the player has the fictional settings off. Character Information Development Bao Sanniang was added for the sole purpose of giving Guan Suo a partner in Conquest Mode. Her character was developed to be the light-hearted, tomboyish female character. Since the development team feels there isn't a lot of female characters who truly believe in themselves, she was made as the maiden who is clearly assertive of her own thoughts and opinions. The producer considers her to be a lady who strongly lives without depending on anyone, thus leading to her weapon of choice "rotating" around her impenetrable spirit. Her various accessories were added to make her look more feminine and fashionable with hopes to roughly mimic the gemstone fashion craze in Japan. Another element of her design was to emphasize her healthy, long legs. Personality Before her meeting with Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang is a free-spirited beauty who doesn't want to be tied down to anyone. As a maiden who is content to roam wherever she fancies, she acts on her own volition without over-thinking the details. Perhaps due to her capricious nature, she exhibits a few cat-like mannerisms. Since she is a naturally gifted warrior, Bao Sanniang has no problem handling herself in battle. She isn't impressed by most of the men she encounters and is especially offended when they don't take her strengths seriously. Most people she encounters call her a "little girl" or tell her that she isn't fit to be on the battlefield. Her encounter with Guan Suo sparked her zealous infatuation with him, making her completely devoted to receiving praise from him. She is very happy to be near her "destined lover" since he finds her exuberance to be entertaining, inspiring, and lovely. Bao Sanniang shares an affinity with Daqiao, Nene, and Himiko for her Warriors Orochi appearance. Voice Actors *Kari Wahlgren - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ai Nonaka - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Bao Sanniang/Quotes *"When I fight, I do it in style, and I never lose!" *"This place is mine, alright?" *"See I have just a right to be here as anybody else!" *"When I see you, I can't control myself... I just want to pet your head..." :"What?! Are you finally admitting you have feelings for me?!" :"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that you remind me of this cat I used to have." ::~~Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I've got a whole family to protect! I can't afford to lose to a little girl like you!" :"Who do you think you are? I also have someone to protect, and his name is Guan Suo!" ::~~Zhu Rong and Bao Sanniang; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"We're friends, aren't we Himiko? Let me share something with you. If you meet the one you are fated to be with... chase after them for all you're worth!" :"Okay! I'll do exactly what you do! Red face, drooling... I'll sink my teeth in and won't let go!" ::~~Bao Sanniang and Himiko; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Bao Sanniang is affiliated with the spinner in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Stands upright and uses her hands to claw at her opponent. She swipes them several times before she scratches them with both hands. Needs a moment to regain her weapon after the move finishes. :Tiger Pounce: : Gets down on all fours and prances around on the ground. If she runs into someone, she will perform a roll that drags them up into the air. Once in the air, she kicks them back down once she "unravels" herself. :Tiger Spin: , : Rolls down at a diagonal and lands on all fours. ;Warriors Orochi She gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Fighting Style Similar to Gan Ning's bells jingling, players can hear the sound of Bao Sanniang's beads clattering while she walks. Weapons Bao Sanniang uses the spinner as her default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Bao Sanniang uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Jade Spinner *Enforcer Chinese Fiction Bao Sanniang is Hua Guan Suo's first wife who finds her origins in the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan (Legend of Hua Guan Suo). She was the third daughter of Bao Yuanwai who was famed for her beauty and strength in battle. Many suitors sought for her hand, but she wasn't interested in any of them. Taking pride in her warrior valor, she refused to marry anyone who could not surpass her in a duel. The Bao family took region at Nanshan, after they drove away the previous master of the area, Lian Kang. Hua Guan Suo, who was embarking on a journey to reunite with his father, heard from the master of Nanshan that he had lost his land to the Bao family. Interested in rumors of the warrior maiden that was mainly responsible for his defeat, Hua Guan Suo challenged Bao Sanniang to a duel as her enemy. They fought for fifty bouts before she was knocked off her horse. Charmed by the first opponent that bested her and knowing of her opponent's heritage, she proposed a marriage and Hua Guan Suo accepted due to her beauty and courageous spirit. After their marriage was accepted by Liu Bei, he awarded her a permanent position in the army ranks alongside her husband, a position which Bao Sanniang was said to have loyally followed. Their only parting was at Jiameng Gate and, though she wanted to follow Hua Guan Suo for fear of his safety, he assured her that he would be fine. Unfortunately, he was killed in battle and her exact fate isn't known. Rather than weep for his parting, Bao Sanniang was said to have stayed loyal to her departed husband's duty and guarded the pass until her death. It is also said that she fled to safety. Gallery Baosanniang-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render BaoSanniang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Baosanniang-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Xtreme Legends Bao_Sanniang_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume Baosanniang-rotk12wiiu.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters